El verdadero deseo de Caspian
by Kmiya
Summary: Sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de su estado actual, sintió que no había sido suficiente y que el verdadero deseo que yacía en su corazón no se había cumplido.


**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler del final del libro "La Silla de Plata", Mi OTP y creo que puede ser tanto / como +, ya dependiendo de la perspectiva.  
**¤ Notas:** El final está un tanto abrupto, porque soy mala para eso. Todo lo demás... me ha gustado como quedó, aunque no era la idea original, pero bueno. Otra vez, soy pésima con los títulos :'D.  
**  
**

* * *

**El verdadero deseo de Caspian**

Caspian observó como «ese» otro mundo y su viejo amigo desaparecían ante sus ojos y volvía a estar en la Montaña de Aslan, con éste a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de su estado actual, sintió que no había sido _suficiente_ y que el verdadero deseo que yacía en su corazón no se había cumplido.

El Gran León lo percibió, como siempre solía percibir todo lo que sentían sus amados hijos, y le observó en silencio, portando en su rostro una mirada comprensiva y melancólica. El rey no se atrevía a alzar su rostro, sintiéndose egoísta y poco digno. Pero miró a Aslan cuando sintió cómo éste colocaba su mullida zarpa sobre su hombro.

―Dime que es aquello que te congoja, Hijo de Adán.

Caspian observó sus grandes ojos e inclinó la cabeza con humildad.

―Sé que he dicho que siempre ha sido mi deseo echar una ojeada a «su» mundo, señor, pero ahora que lo he hecho...

―Te has dado cuenta de que ese no era tu deseo ―concluyó Aslan por él, a lo que Caspian asintió cabizbajo.

―Mi deseo en verdad era ver el mundo del cual _ellos_ provienen, señor, pero no precisamente de esta forma y no...

―Lo comprendo. Y también comprendo la otra duda que yace en tu corazón ―hizo una pausa, que obligó a Caspian a alzar el rostro, mirándolo entre confundido y esperanzado―. Has sido un buen rey, durante todos estos años. Has logrado regresarle su gloria a Narnia y cumplido tu promesa al Sumo Monarca. Pero también, en estos últimos diez años, un gran dolor ha yacido sobre tu corazón. A pesar de eso, no has dejado que la tristeza te domine y has sabido seguir adelante.

Aslan volvió a callar, como si sopesara las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus siguientes palabras. Caspian, sin embargo, sentía como su cuerpo se iba llenando de ansiedad, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

―De acuerdo, hijo mío. Tu verdadero deseo se cumplirá.

. . .

Tres niñas, de aproximadamente once años, se encontraban en la mitad del patio de su escuela, camino a la cafetería, cuando una de ellas se detuvo de golpe, su rostro palideciendo de forma notoria. Las otras dos voltearon a verla extrañadas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó una.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy? Estás algo pálida ―dijo la otra, siendo esa última observación la que hizo reaccionar a la menor de los Pevensie, quién sonrió de manera un tanto afectada.

―Sí, no ha sido nada. Solo... he tenido una sensación extraña. Creo... creo que olvidé algo en el salón. Adelántense, en unos instantes las alcanzo.

Y, antes de que sus amigas tuvieran la oportunidad de decir nada más, salió corriendo en dirección contraria. En un inició si tuvo la intención de ir a su aula, pero antes de llegar cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio más alejado, el cual daba a un pequeño jardín, lleno de árboles frutales. Corrió y corrió, hasta que su respiración se volvió agitada y sólo se detuvo hasta adentrarse en el jardín y llegar al lado de una pequeña banquita. Se notaba que hace años nadie iba a esa zona, pues el follaje pasaba del medio metro y la banca estaba cubierta de una ligera capa de hierba.

Lucy aspiró profundamente y, sin saber la razón, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sentía que _algo_ había pasado, pero no el _qué_ y aún así una gran tristeza la embargó, haciendo que se preocupara. Respiró con fuerza varias veces, intentando detener su llanto. Cuando lo logró, se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente.

―Espero que nada malo les haya pasado a Ed, Peter y Susan ―pensó en voz alta, temiendo que su reacción hubiera sido por eso.

―No te preocupes, hija mía. Tus hermanos se encuentran en perfecto estado.

La voz, profunda y salvaje, sorprendió a Lucy al grado que dio un pequeño salto. Pero no tardó en reconocerla, así que se giró con rapidez. Ahí, frente a ella, tan grande y magnifico como lo recordaba de la última vez, se encontraba un Gran León dorado.

―¡Aslan! ―gritó llena de alegría, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. El león le lamió la frente de manera afectuosa― ¡Aslan! ¡Querido Aslan! Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte, pero... ―La pequeña se separó y lo miró confundida―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―He venido a cumplir un deseo.

El león se hizo a un lado y, detrás de él, surgió un joven, mayor que Lucy sólo por un par de años, el cuál sonreía con algo de timidez. Al verlo, y sin llegar a comprender el por qué (aunque sospechó que ese extraño sentimiento que tuvo había sido por él), los ojos de la niña volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y aunque tuvo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo también, no pudo moverse.

―¿Tan poco grato te es el volver a verme? ―preguntó el rey, acercándose a la joven. Alzó su mano y la colocó en su mejilla con ternura, limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas con una tierna caricia. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, así que se abrazó a él con fuerza.

―¡Querido Caspian! ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo es posible que...? ¿Cuánto tiem...?

Caspian colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Lucy, haciendo que guardara silencio en el acto. La observó con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Y luego recordó que el tiempo de ambos mundos se manejaba distinto. Le sonrió con cariño y se inclinó, besando su frente y después sus parpados, degustando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

―Sólo he venido por unos instantes. Inicio un nuevo viaje a partir de hoy, pero antes, deseaba poder conocer un poco tu mundo y... y volver a verte.

―Entonces has elegido el peor momento. La escuela no es el mejor paisaje para que te quedes con una buena imagen de mi mundo ―río la joven, secándose el rostro.

Caspian sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

―En realidad es un bello lugar.

Lucy lo imitó y se asombró al notar como todos los árboles se encontraban llenos de bellas y coloridas flores, la banca estaba pintada de un color blanco, no había hierba ni follaje, el pasto mostrando un aspecto como si lo hubieran cortado recién. De hecho, todo el jardín en sí presentaba una apariencia de lo más atractiva, cómo si el mejor de los jardineros se hubiera encardado de embellecerlo.

―Ya es hora.

La profunda voz de Aslan les hizo recordar que se encontraba presente, haciendo que ambos se separaran. Caspian caminó hasta posarse a un lado del león, fue cuando Lucy notó lo que parecía ser una puerta hacia Narnia, creada a partir del espacio de aproximadamente dos metros que había entre dos manzanos, los cuales tenían las ramas enredadas entre sí. A través de ella sólo podía ver un estilo de bosque y un río.

―¿Significa esto que no volveremos a vernos? ―preguntó la niña, sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

Caspian hizo el ademán de querer volver acercarse a ella, pero una mirada de Aslan fue suficiente para detenerlo. El león volteó hacia Lucy, mirándola con cariño.

―Hija de Eva, tu no podrás regresar a Narnia. Pero volveremos a vernos.

Y se dio la media vuelta, atravesando el portal sin decir nada más. Caspian se acercó a la misma, pero se detuvo y giró un poco el rostro, para mirar por última vez a la joven.

―Cuídate mucho, Lucy.

―Tú también, Caspian.

El rey le dedicó una última sonrisa y atravesó el portal, desapareciendo éste al instante. Las flores del jardín cayeron al suelo y se marchitaron, para después desaparecer. El follaje creció y la hierba volvió a cubrir todo, el banco regresando a su aspecto mohoso y gris.

Lucy siguió mirando los dos manzanos, mientras sentía como una última lágrima recorría su mejilla, llevándose consigo la tristeza que había sentido momentos antes. Se limpió el rostro, parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero no se marchó, sino que se sentó en el banco y cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa fresca acariciara su rostro.

Desde ese día y hasta que se graduó de esa escuela, Lucy se desaparecía aunque fuera una media hora, sin que nadie supiera a dónde iba, ya que ella nunca lo dijo. Se notaba que incluso los mismos maestros se habían olvidado de que existía aquel pequeño jardín, lo cual benefició mucho a la menor de las Pevensie, pues había pasado a ser su lugar favorito.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
